その秘密を愛する
by Mitsu Rui
Summary: Dan ia tidak ingin keajaiban ini berhenti sampai di sini. Ia akan terus mempertahankan Hinata. Meskipun semua orang menentang hubungan mereka. Meskipun cinta mereka adalah cinta yang rahasia /Warn: PWP, Sweet Lemon/AU/


**NARUTO FANFICTION**

その 秘密を愛する

**Diclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, SWEET LEMON, PORN WITHOUT PLOT / PWP, MATURE CONTENTS, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! I'VE WARNED YOU!**

.

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata, gadis sulung keluarga Hyuuga itu terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara pintu kamarnya yang dibuka, disusul oleh kedatangan pemuda yang sangat dikenalnya, Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto menutup pintu di belakangnya dan tersenyum lembut pada gadis yang ada di hadapannya. "Apa aku menganggu waktu tidurmu, Hinata?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hinata balik berbisik, duduk di tempat tidurnya dan menyalakan lampu. "Apa kau sudah benar-benar gila?"

"Bunuh diri." Naruto berkata dan mengambil langkah untuk mendekati ranjang Hinata. "Aku perlu menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu denganmu."

"Dengan ayahku tepat berada di samping kamarku? Dengan aku yang sekarang berada di tempat tidur?"

"Aku tidak peduli jika ada ratusan tentara yang akan datang ke sini. Jika kau tidak ingin bersamaku malam ini, aku hanya tidak bisa menghentikan diriku sendiri. Apa kau telanjang?"

Hinata memutar bola matanya dan tersenyum. Dia memakai kaus dengan tulisan ARMY tercetak pada kaus itu. Namun karena ia yang memakainya, tentulah itu terlihat seksi. Dan oh Tuhan, senyum lebar itu- itulah adalah segalanya. Itu adalah dunianya. Hinata gadis yang sangat kuat, sangat yakin pada dirinya sendiri. Ia seharusnya sudah mengetahui bahwa Hinata telah siap untuknya, untuk mereka, atau Hinata akan memberitahunya jika ia belum siap, karena begitulah Hinata. Ia tidak suka bermain-main dan tidak akan melakukan kesalahan dengan perasaannya sendiri. Hinata sudah mengerti dengan sangat jelas ke mana ia akan menuju, ia memiliki keinginan yang kuat sama seperti pemuda di depannya ini.

Naruto membalas dengan cengiran khas miliknya. "Kau harus mencoba untuk tidak berteriak terlalu kuat, Hinata," kata Naruto. "Apa kau yakin bisa melakukannya?"

"A-Aku tidak tahu… Naruto. Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?"

Naruto tersenyum dan ia tahu matanya telah memanas. "Aku akan menyusup di bawah kaus Army itu. Kecuali jika kau memintaku untuk tidak melakukannya."

"Jangan konyol. Aku menginginkanmu di bawah kausku. Tapi sungguh, cara ini lebih berani daripada kau yang biasanya…"

"Aku memang berubah menjadi selembar daun baru. Tidak ada penantian lagi untuk sebuah ajakan. Tidak ada penantian lagi untuk saat yang tepat. Aku membutuhkanmu… Oh, Tuhan aku sangat membutuhkanmu, Hinata." Bibir Naruto membekap bibir mungil Hinata, tangannya diselipkan ke bawah kaus itu, menemukan payudaranya, dan ia mengerang. "Wow, Hinata. Separuh bagian bawahmu sama sekali tidak tertutup."

Hinata mengerang tepat di depan bibir Naruto. "Punyamu tidak."

"Aku berusaha mati-matian untuk bicara logis pada diriku sendiri." Naruto berbisik di depan wajah Hinata yang kini telah memerah sempurna.

"Sepertinya ayahku tidak akan mendobrak pintu dan menembak kepalamu," ujar Hinata. "Tapi kau harus tetap memasang telinga kalau-kalau terdengar suara kokangan senapan…"

"Aku sudah berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak melakukan ini," kata Naruto. Ia mengangkat kaus Hinata dan detik itu pula bibirnya menemui puting susu Hinata. Ia menjilat, menghisap, dan menyusu di kedua puting susu Hinata, menekan kesadaran gadis itu hingga berada di titik terendah.

"Na-Naru…"

"Kau mau aku mematikan lampu, _dear_?"

"Setelah kau melepaskan jinsmu," balas Hinata. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum nakal. "Kau lebih gila dariku," bisiknya. "Apa kau akan bisa diam?"

"Aku akan berusaha. Sungguh. Tapi bagaimana jika ayahku benar-benar datang mengetuk kamarku?"

Naruto menyeringai jahil. "Siapa pun yang menyentuh pintu itu akan lelah sendiri." Naruto menarik kaus yang dikenakan Hinata melalui kepalanya dan melemparkannya. Nafasnya tercekat saat memandang tubuh gadis Hyuuga itu. Hinata sungguh menakjubkan. "Cantik sekali…" Naruto berdiri, tangannya melepaskan kancing dan restleting celana jinsnya, melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

Mata Hinata membelalak. Tubuh berkulit tan yang berotot dan dadanya yang bidang, dengan pinggang yang ramping, kaki panjang. dan penisnya yang besar. Sangat besar dan tegak berdiri. "A-Aku tidak yakin apakah aku bisa tidak berteriak nanti…"

Tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Hinata, Naruto mematikan lampu. Ia melumat bibir Hinata dan beringsut ke ranjang bersama Hinata. Tangannya menjelajahi seluruh tubuh Hinata, menyentuh dengan lembut pada punggungnya, payudaranya, pantatnya yang sintal dan bulat, dan pinggulnya. "Aku menginginkanmu," bisik Naruto. "Aku sangat menginginkanmu." Jemari Naruto bergerak turun menyusup ke bagian lembab di antara pangkal paha Hinata. "Bukalah untukku, sayang."

Tidak perlu meminta dua kali, kaki Hinata merenggang. Naruto menyelipkan satu jarinya ke bagian yang lembut, basah, dan licin di dalam sana. "Rileks, Hinata. Ini tidak akan lama…"

Hinata mengerang pelan. Deru nafasnya mulai terdengar tidak teratur dengan dada yang naik-turun. Jemari Naruto membelainya di bawah sana dan mulutnya yang kini menyerang leher dan payudaranya, membuat Hinata tidak mampu menahannya lagi. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar dan menangkap pergelangan tangan Naruto. "Ber-Berhenti…. Naruto," bisik Hinata. "Aku sudah sangat dekat… Tunggu sebentar…"

"Tidak," Naruto balas berbisik. "Tidak perlu menunggu. Lepaskan saja. Tidak apa-apa. Orgasmelah untukku…" Dan Naruto kembali menyentuh bibir vagina Hinata, membelainya, bergerak di dalamnya sambil terus mencium lehernya dan kembali menghisap kedua puting susunya.

Hinat menggeliat-geliat ke atas dan melewati puncak kepuasaan dengan lebih dulu mengatupkan mulutnya erat-erat. Hinata mengeluarkan satu erangan menggeram dan Naruto menutup mulut Hinata secepat yang bisa dilakukannya, mencoba meredam suara dari bibir Hinata. Jarinya masih terus bergerak dengan cepat di dalam lubang vagina Hinata, membawa gadis itu melesat jauh melewati kenikmatan sampai gelora hasrat itu berlalu.

"Kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik, sayang…"

"Haahh… Hahhh… Na-Naru…"

"Kita masih belum selesai, sayang."

Dengan suatu erangan penuh gairah, Hinata mengangkat lututnya dan Naruto mengesekkan penisnya ke vagina Hinata, sengaja menggoda sang kekasih hatinya. "Katakan padaku jika sakit, Hinata…"

Naruto bergerak sangat pelan, sangat sensual, menuju sebuah penyatuan total. Penis Naruto menerobos masuk melalui liang vagina Hinata, dan menembus selaput daranya. Hinata terkesiap lirih dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba untuk menahan teriakannya dan rasa sakit yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan dalam hidupnya. Naruto mencoba memasuki tubuh Hinata semakin dalam. Dengan perlahan dan dengan sangat hati-hati sampai seluruh penisnya masuk ke dalam liang vagina Hinata. "Na-Naru…" bisik Hinata, semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh tan itu. "Naru…"

Naruto membalas merengkuh gadis itu dengan lebih erat. Hinata mengerang gemetaran dan gelenyar kecil kenikmatan bergema di tubuh Naruto saat Hinata mengikuti iramanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, sayang?"

Anggukan pelan dari Hinata cukup untuk membalas pertanyaan Naruto. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit di atas tubuh Hinata dan mulai bergerak, perlahan, lembut, mendalam. Ia harus menutup bibir Hinata dengan bibirnya karena suara-suara yang Hinata keluarkan akan membocorkan rahasia mereka. "Aku tidak menyangka kekasihku bisa berteriak seperti itu." Naruto menaikkan ritme permainannya, bergerak semakin cepat, menghujamkan penisnya terus menerus ke dalam tubuh Hinata.

"Lakukan lagi, Hinata. Tidak perlu kau tahan." Naruto menutup bibir Hinata sekali lagi dan memompa tubuhnya. Membuat Hinata keluar dari pikirannya- dan sebuah ledakan getar kenikmatan yang membuatnya lemas total dan kehabisan tenaga. "Inilah kekasihku. Kau melakukannya dengan hebat, Hinata. Aku pria paling beruntung yang pernah hidup di dunia ini."

"Naru…" bisik Hinata lemas. "Aku tidak bisa terus melakukannya tanpamu. Apa yang kau tunggu?"

Naruto mencium bibir Hinata penuh hasrat, menyusuri bagian dalam mulut itu dengan lidahnya. Tidak berapa lama ia menjauhkan bibirnya dan tersenyum pada Hinata. "Sekali lagi. Sayang. Itu luar biasa…"

"Aku tidak bisa," balas Hinata, kelelahan. "Aku tidak bisa."

"Kita lihat saja…" Naruto mengeluarkan penisnya dari vagina Hinata dan turun ke bawah, mencium dan menggerakkan lidahnya menyusuri payudaranya, menghisap puting susunya untuk yang kesekian kali, mencium perut rata miliknya, dan membuka pahanya. Memberikan Hinata beberapa sentuhan dan menekan kuatnya dengan lidahnya, tepat di bagian tengah vagina miliknya.

Kepala Hinata tersentak ke belakang dan kini ia mengerang keras. Tangan Naruto buru-buru menutupi mulut Hinata, yang hanya membuat Hinata menggelinjang lebih liar. Naruto tidak ingin lebih lama menyiksa Hinata. Ia bangkit, kembali memasuki vagina Hinata dengan penisnya dan menggeser pinggangnya sedikit. Menciptakan sebuah gesekan yang sempurna. Dalam kegelapan kamar, Naruto bisa melihat mata Hinata melebar, bibirnya sedikit membuka saat Hinata kembali memeluknya erat-erat sambil menanti ledakan dahsyat itu.

"Sekali lagi," bisik Naruto, gerakannya terasa semakin menggila saat penisnya diapit kuat oleh dinding-dinding vagina kekasihnya. Ia menghujamkan penisnya berkali-kali hingga tubuh Hinata mengikuti iramanya. "Sekali lagi, untuk kita." Hinata melengkungkan pinggulnya pada tubuh Naruto, melesakkan tumitnya ke kasur, dan lagi-lagi Naruto harus menutup mulut Hinata yang mengertakkan rahangnya erat-erat untuk meredam suaranya. "Aku mencintaimu, Hinata." Bisik Naruto di telinga gadis itu. "Aku sangat mencintaimu…" Dan kemudian Hinata meledak, menenggelamkan Naruto dalam getaran panas.

Naruto tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Ia tidak pernah merasakan pengalaman seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia melesakkan penisnya jauh ke dalam vagina Hinata dan melepaskan spermanya dalam ledakan yang kuat. Ia percaya ia akan membuat Hinata menjadi miliknya sampai akhir waktunya, wanitanya, istrinya, dan cinta dalam hidupnya. Ia akan memberikan Hinata hatinya, hidupnya, jiwanya.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat hingga Naruto melepaskan penisnya dan memeluk tubuh Hinata lembut, mengusap rambutnya, dan mendaratkan ciuman-ciuman lembut di puncak kepalanya. "Aku tidak pernah memiliki pengalaman luar biasa seperti ini dalam hidupku," bisik Naruto. "Kau perempuan yang menakjubkan. Aku merasa pria yang paling beruntung bisa memiliki pengalaman bercinta pertama kali bersamamu."

"Ayolah, Naru…" balas Hinata sambil menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Naruto. "Kau jangan berpura-pura. Kau adalah pria yang luar biasa Dan aku tahu di luar sana banyak gadis-gadis yang menunggumu-"

"Tidak begitu banyak," potong Naruto. Ia bangun dengan bertumpu pada satu sikunya dan menatap Hinata. "Ini pertama kalinya aku bercinta dengan seseorang yang aku ingin habiskan sisa hidupku bersamanya, seseorang yang kuinginkan untuk menjadi rekanku, sahabatku, kekasihku sampai akhir nanti, dan ibu dari anak-anak kita. Itu adalah impianku…"

Hinata terdiam untuk waktu yang lama, matanya mungkin telah berkilau oleh air mata. "Romantis sekali, tuan penggombal."

"Aku serius." Naruto mengecup pipi, dagu, dan bibir Hinata. "Apa aku harus pergi dari sini sekarang?"

"Tidak. Tetaplah di sini bersamaku," Hinata berbisik. "Kumohon…"

Naruto tersenyum. "Baiklah, tuan putri. Selama kau menginginkanku di sini," bisiknya.

"Selamanya," balas Hinata. "Apakah selamanya terlalu lama?"

Naruto mencium pipinya dan kembali menarik tubuh gadis itu dalam pelukannya. "Tidak sama sekali," bisiknya lirih. Mereka kemudian terbaring dengan saling berpelukan. Naruto membelai rambut Hinata, mengirup aroma tubuh Hinata yang menyenangkan, dan mendengarkan deru nafasnya yang perlahan terdengar teratur. Memeluk tubuh telanjang Hinata yang menempel erat di tubuhnya, seperti sebuah keajaiban.

Dan ia tidak ingin keajaiban ini berhenti sampai di sini. Ia akan terus mempertahankan Hinata. Meskipun semua orang menentang hubungan mereka. Meskipun cinta mereka adalah cinta yang rahasia.

.

.

.

**END**

A/N: Kesambet apaan nih bikin PWP lagi? #plaaakkk!# Tapi ini fict PWP pertama saya di archive NaruHina. Semoga suka yah. Bingung ama fictnya? Enggak kan? Hehehe. Buat yang nunggu Eternal Flame sama Frozen Flower, sabar yaahhh… Hehhehe

Mind to review?


End file.
